My Life As It Is
by Amako-chan
Summary: Sum: I suddenly could feel the letters in my back. I could feel my name. [ Please R&R ]
1. Ritsuka & Soubi

**My Life As It Is**

**Chapter # 1: Ritsuka and Soubi**

He wore a black t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He had a black jacket-sweater tied around his waist. He had short black hair, black cat ears and a black cat-like tail. His eyes were violet and forever burned by the sorrow in his heart. He had lost his older brother to a fire a few years back. And only a year ago his mother had drowned herself. Now, he was seventeen and living alone. He was still friends with Yayoi and Yuiko. Yayoi was still his weird old self. Long black hair that transformed into white near the end, the same old ears and tail. Yuiko still had her pink hair as long as ever and her pink ears and her blue eyes. She was still Yuiko. She hadn't changed.

He sighed lightly as he passed his old school. His grade school. He was done with high school too. Since he'd failed grade eleven, he didn't want to do it again and there was no one to tell him he _had_ to. He sighed and counted his pay once again.

"He ripped me off five dollars! _Again_!" Muttering under his breath he tucked his money into his pocket and continued down the street. Up ahead he could see what appeared to be cigarette smoke coming out of the alley. He shrugged it off, thinking nothing of it. Yet, the closer he got to the alley, the more of a weird feeling he got.

Standing in the alley he let the cigarette hang out of his mouth. His glasses were sitting up over his blue eyes. His silver hair was partially tied up where as the rest of it hung down and around his face. He wore a black sweater and a pair of jeans. He dropped the cigarette from his mouth and crushed it under his shoe. He pulled out the cellphone from his pocket, flipping it open.

He walked past the dark alley slowly as if something was waiting for him. Little did he know, it wasn't some_thing_, it was some_one_. His cellphone started ringing as soon as he had just barely passed the alley.

"Hello?"

"Ritsuka…It's been a while…" He nearly dropped his cellphone when he heard the voice, and recognized it.

"Why…Are you calling me…After all this time?"

"Just keeping in touch and catching up on old times, Ritsuka."

"Do you have to say my name in _every_ sentence?"

"No."

"Then why do you do it?"

"I don't know."

"Why do you sound…_So close_?"

"Turn around."

Ritsuka moved his phone from his ear and stared at it confused, slowly, he turned around to face the way he had just come from. The moment he did, he saw him, standing near the mouth of the alley. His eyes glued to him. Ritsuka turned pink seeing the stare. Those blue eyes were far too powerful. His legs felt weak underneath him. He closed his phone, shoving it into his pocket.

"What…_What are you doing here_?"

"I was waiting for you…Ritsuka."

His eyes grew for a moment,

"_Why_?"

"Yuiko and Yayoi told me of what happened last year…I'm sorry to hear about it…"

"Sure, whatever."

"It's been a while Ritsuka…Do you wanna come get a coffee with me?"

He didn't answer at first. He was in no real hurry to get home to _nothing_.

"Uhm…I-I guess so…Yeah. Yeah, coffee sounds, great."


	2. Coffee Shop

**Chapter # 2: Coffee Shop**

The two sat across from each other, they had each ordered a coffee and each sat with one sitting in front of them on the table.

Soubi took the milk and poured a bit into his coffee cup and set the milk onto the table again, then he took two sugar packs, poured them in and started stirring. Ritsuka took the milk, poured a bit into the coffee. He grabbed four sugar packets and watched as the small grains of sugar fell into the light brown liquid sitting in his cup. Then he stirred it slowly.

"So…How have you been doing lately? Taking pictures?"

"I take lots."

"That doesn't surprise me. You're a natural photographer, Ritsuka."

"Thanks."

They both took a drink from their cups.

"I know his name." Soubi spoke up suddenly.

"_Who's_ name?"

"Your fighters…"

Ritsuka put his cup down shakily,

"Wh-what?"

"I'm not lying. I know who he is."

"Who is he then?"

"I can take you to see him…If you want me to."

Ritsuka stood there in total disbelief,

"Tell me his name and I will find him myself!"

"You won't find him just anywhere Ritsuka…"

"What do you mean?"

"He's in prison."

**(A.N: That's always…Encouraging…)**


	3. Kore

**Chapter # 3: Kore**

**(A.N: This is _NOT_ Ritsuka's _real_ fighters _real_ name! ACK!)**

**(Switching to Ritsuka's POV)**

My cellphone started ringing the minute Soubi and I walked out of the coffee shop. I answered it,

"Hello?"

"_Ritsuka_, is that _you_?"

"Who-who is this?"

"I never thought I would get to talk to you again! Son, it's me…It's me…Dad."

"…Dad…?"

"Yeah…It's me."

"Wh-where are you?"

"I'm in prison _again_ son."

"A-Again?"

"Yeah."

"I-I'm coming to see you…"

The prison visits were always open late. Just in case. Soubi and I walked in and I requested talking to my father, and Soubi requested talking to some guy named _Kore_. I had never heard of _him_ before. I didn't question though. I was _finally_ going to talk to my father.

I sat down in a chair and looked at him through the little window before me. I looked _so much_ like my father. I couldn't believe it. I picked up the phone and he did the same thing.

"Dad?"

"Hey son…How have you been?"

"I'm alright…"

"How's Seimei…And your mother?"

"They're _gone_ dad…Seimei died in a fire at school…That was seven _years _ago! Mom _drowned herself last year_! WHERE HAVE YOU _BEEN_ FOR THE PAST _FIFTH TEEN YEARS?_ WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN _THERE_ FOR US? CAN YOU EXPLAIN _WHY_ _YOU HAVEN'T BEEN AROUND?_"

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

"You were there for me when I was a baby and when I was one and two, but while I was still two…You disappeared…Why?"

"The cops caught up with me…I had to be put away for fifth teen years…And…_They're letting me out soon son_…We can _finally_ catch up on…_Everything_…"

I shook my head,

"I don't want to have to remember any of the things that ever hurt me dad."

I faced him again,

"You screwed up and missed out on almost _my whole life_. Why were you there for _nine years of Seimei's life_, but only _two_ of _mine_?"

"I'm so sorry…"

"I wish that were enough dad…I really do…" I hung up and walked over to Soubi, who was sitting in a chair, talking on the phone to someone. I looked through the glass at who he was talking to. My eyes grew when I saw him. Long silver hair. And instead of blue eyes, he had green. Same bandaging around his neck.

"Soubi? _Who is this_?" I asked facing Soubi.

"Kore."

"Who the hell is Kore?"

"My brother…He is…_Your fighter_…Ritsuka…"

"Uh! Prove it!"

Kore grinned and peeled away the bandages. Sure enough, across the front of his neck there was a name carved into his flesh.

"Loveless." I read aloud.

"What of me? Don't _I_ have a mark?"

Soubi sighed and made me turn around, my back to him. He moved my shirt slightly, at the back of my right shoulder. He brushed his hand across the mark. I shook my head,

"No way."

He outlined every letter, saying them aloud as he did so,

"L-O-V-E-L-E-S-S. Loveless."

I suddenly could feel the letters in my back. _I could feel my name_.

Kore smiled,

"So this…Is my sacrifice."


	4. No

**Chapter # 4: No**

I shook my head in disbelief. I didn't want to believe that this was my fighter. How had he wound up in prison? Was he _really_ Soubi's brother? It didn't make _any_ sense to me _at all_. Seimei's fighter was brother to _my_ fighter? Was this _possible_?

"No." I said quietly.

"There's just no way ..."

"Ritsuka?" Soubi questioned looking to me.

"NO!" I screamed,

"SOUBI IS MY FIGHTER!" I announced covering my hands over my ears and falling to my knees.

"I don't want it to change ... I don't want to lose my fighter ..."

Soubi sighed lightly,

"Ritsuka ... I'm ... _Seimei's_ fighter ... I have only been taking Kore's place ... While he waited out his sentence ..."

"I don't want things to change ... I don't want to lose ... I don't want to lose you Soubi!"

He gasped quietly,

"Ritsuka?"

"I can't lose my fighter ... I can't lose my Soubi ..."

He didn't answer. He couldn't come up with a reply. He just remained quiet, then he crouched before me. He moved my hands away from my ears gently and slowly.

"Ritsuka ... You won't _lose_ me ... _I promise _..."

"Are you being honest with me ... Or, are you just saying that so that I will agree to _letting you go_?"

He sighed lightly. I stood up.

"I lost my father ... I lost my brother ... I lost my mother ... And now, I'm expected to lose _you too _..."

"Ritsuka ..."

I turned around, facing away from him.

"_I won't let it happen_! I _refuse_ to have someone else _disappear from my life_! Haven't I suffered _enough_!"

He didn't make any attempts to reply. He just stood up.

"Apparently ... Not enough to satisfy you." I said, my voice breaking. I felt the tears on my cheeks, but refused to wipe them away. I just, started running. Running from my problems like I had done all my life. I just, _ran_. I _knew_ I had no where else to turn to. _ No where_.

**_(A.N : OMG IT HAS BEEN LIKE A MONTH! OMG, IM SOOO SUPER SORRY AND THIS IS SOOO SHORT, OMG! IM SORRI! PLZ DONT KILL ME! I APOLOGIZE! )_**


End file.
